


A silver lining

by Darkangel3198



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Jealousy, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 22:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21465865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkangel3198/pseuds/Darkangel3198
Summary: Jon Snow, the bane of her existence and the love of her life.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Margaery Tyrell
Kudos: 75





	A silver lining

It was a lovely evening in the city of Highgarden. A high-profile banquet was arranged by the matriarch of the Tyrell family, Lady Olenna Tyrell to help the orphans of the city. Margaery Tyrell, the only granddaughter of Lady Olenna, posed for a few photographs and entered the banquet hall with her head held high. She greeted a few guests and made her way towards a crowd of people. Everyone looked at her as she passed through them. She got seated with a few women who were happy to talk business.

As the evening progressed several tables were pushed together to make space for a dance floor. Drinks began to flow, voice levels increased, couples danced, the atmosphere in the room became jovial and lively. For the best part of the evening, she had managed symbolic attention and unconscious participation in the activities at her table. It was at that moment, she saw him. Yeah, him. Jon Snow, the bane of her existence or the love of her life. It depends on that particular day. Today, she hates him. She told her grandma not to invite him but deep down she knew that it's not possible. You see, he is one of the richest men in the Reach who own a multi-billion dollar energy company. 'The King in the North' the press named him. So, it's not a surprise why he was here. Margaery jerked her head away as he turned to look at her.

Periodically her eyes would scan the room, always ending up on the table where he sat, and every time she found him staring back. He would always acknowledge her, either with a nod or by raising his glass in a mock toast. Every time, she could feel her cheeks flush, and she fought with herself to stop looking.

Eventually the inevitable happened, she watched in silence as he made his way to her table, like a wolf stalking its prey and asked her to dance. The women at her table gasped noticing him. Too embarrassed to make a scene, she meekly took his hand and allowed him to guide her away from the safety of the table.

No sooner had they reached the dance floor when he immediately pulled her hard up against his body. Initially, she had stumbled, missing a step, but he held her so tightly that no one even noticed. She felt as though her whole body was evaporating in ignominy by the sheer horror and trepidation of dancing with him.

"You look beautiful in this dress," he whispered as he twirled her around.

"Don't talk to me!" she sneered and stepped on her foot. 

"You are angry," he said calmly. "I just know the way to make up for it." 

"Start by removing this dress." To her absolute consternation, she found that the depraved lewdness of his words had a resounding effect on her. "And pushing you on the bed, letting your fingers curl my hair as I devour you." It had become impossible to stop her mind or body from reacting mechanically to the salacious onslaught that awakened erotic visions deep in her mind.

"Is that what you did to Daenerys Targaryen?" she shot back with venom untangling herself from him and walking back to her table.

She seized her glass, downed her drink quickly, in need of a refill she made her way to bar. As a rule, she did not care for spirits but sensed she was going to need something stronger to get her through this evening.

The drink helped her relax slightly, especially when she saw that he was at the other end of the room sitting with his friends. For a time the evening progressed peacefully: and even though she was asked to dance on a couple of occasions, she had politely turned the offers down. However, as the evening drew to a close, she finally accepted an offer to dance. They had only been dancing for a short time when her partner suddenly stepped away from her and allowed her nemesis to take over.

The thing she had dreaded the most, had happened. Her first and only thought was to run but found herself pulled tightly against him. He moved his hand down her back until it rested below her waist; with purpose, he effectively pulled her hips toward him. She could feel the rigid length of his penis burning into her stomach through her dress, sending definite warning signals through her. His fingers played wistfully on the back of her dress and she could actually feel her breasts swelling and the nipples stiffening in lewd excitement.

This time there were no lewd suggestions whispered in her ear, instead, he was quiet, his hands gentle, their body's melding together, seductively stimulating each other. 

"Since when you start believing the tabloids?" he asked.

"You both seem pretty close in the pictures." 

He sighed and shook his head. "A mad man sees what he sees," he replied with a serious tone. 

"Is that what I am now? A madwoman?"

He looked at her with a serious expression. "When it comes to you, I'm the mad man. The mad man who is madly in love with you."

"You don't get to talk to me like that. Saying that you love me and the next day walking around the city with another woman in your arms."

"Listen, Daenerys Targaryen was here to negotiate a business deal. Nothing less; nothing more," he whispered as he pulled her closer. "There is only one woman I love and she's dancing with me." 

Margaery remained silent and continued to dance with him. She knows she's being unreasonable with him but that's what love does to people. At the end of the day, no matter how much she was angry with him, she can't resist him. It's the same reason why she offered no resistance when he suggested they leave.

The car ride back to his penthouse was completed in total silence; he appeared content to have his arm on the steering wheel. Every time the car would stop, he would turn her slightly towards him pulling her close and then, kiss her. His tongue easily gained entrance inside her receptive mouth, their tongues participating in their own erotic dance. His free hand working her breasts through her dress at will, manipulating and stimulating her stiffening nipples relentlessly. When the car started moving, he would stop, every time she found herself wanting, hungry for more. By the time the car reached his place her body was a sexual vortex, just waiting to explode, while her mind was in self-indulgent anguish.

The elevator ride was short and filled with other guests, giving her time to think. Once inside her room, his movements were swift and calculated. He took her hands gently, moving them above her head; his body pressing up against hers while maneuvering her back up against the door. When he had positioned exactly where he wanted, his lips crashed against hers, his tongue sliding wetly inside her eagerly accepting mouth. She could feel every inch of his hard body against hers; she could feel his excitement as much as her own. She moaned softly when ground his hips against hers, and she could feel her arousal beginning.

He moved his left hand closer to the other, briefly releasing her hand before his right hand clasped both her hands held firmly. He moved his body back just enough to let his free hand move between their bodies, to the flat of her rolling stomach. His hand moving in circles as it maneuvered downward, his fingers gently kneading and searching out its way. She felt his hand through her dress and panties on her throbbing mound, his middle finger sliding with surgical precision, as it pushed the fabric of her dress and damp panties into her hot moist slit.

She felt her body tremor, sparked by an intense erotic spasm and she thrust her hips forward, enjoying the salacious sensations the thick digit was causing. He held his finger still, and her body of its own volition started to move sensually up and down, shuddering as she felt the material become damper with her hot moist secretions.

She almost collapsed when he removed his hand, frustrated with the sudden cold emptiness it created. That changed quickly when she felt her dress being pulled from the bottom, upwards. His hand now under her dress stroking and probing at her quivering naked thighs as it moved with purpose towards her throbbing pussy.

He had released her hands and they instantly dropped around his neck, pulling his mouth harder against hers, their tongues dueling ravenously for control over the other.

She felt a cold sweat wash over, instantly replaced by an intense and burning ache between her thighs as his hand reached her damp panties. He broke the kiss and her head flopped forward onto his shoulder, her breath ragged and fast; mechanically arching her back and spreading her legs to allow his probing fingers to complete access to her throbbing pussy.

His middle finger moved sensually up and down the thin band of her panties, sliding easily on the soaked material. His thumb found her blood-engorged clit and began working its stimulating magic, teasing and rubbing relentlessly causing a maximum effect on her already hypersensitive body. Then his middle finger snaked its way under the thin band of her panties, moving up between the damp cheeks of her buttocks, stopping to let the tip of his finger skilfully delve just inside her rectum.

The sudden intrusion was like fireworks exploding; her whole body twitched and reverberated in one intense and exhilarating orgasm. Her whole body shook, trembling uncontrollably in rhythm with the multitude of mini-contractions saturating her being.

When her body collapsed lifelessly against him, he held onto her firmly, and for a moment they just stood there before he gently nudged her towards the bedroom. She could feel her juices flowing freely between her thighs and the musky dank smell that saturated the air, following them.

He sat her down on the bed, his hand moving from her waist to move around her shoulders, supporting her in an upright position, before slowly lowering her backward onto the bed. As she slowly slipped sideways her dress had hiked upwards high on her thighs so that she felt the cool air of the room waft over her damp lace panties.

He bent towards her, lifting her limp, nylon clad legs onto the bed, then placed a pillow beneath her head; waiting patiently while she made herself comfortable. She felt peaceful, her mind and body in a sensual calm, lying there on her back, her left leg slightly bent at the knee.

His hand moved gently over her naked right thigh, his fingernail probing and pushing at the resilient flesh indicating for her to spread her leg for him. Intuitively her leg moved on command, bending slightly before if fell heavily back onto the bed.

Inside her lust hazed mind, she knew he had an unobstructed view between her thighs, that he could easily see curly strands of her pubic hair peeking from her panties. It was all she could do to stop from spreading her legs even wider, in an open invitation to him.

She felt him easing her shoes off her feet, teasing them with soft wet kisses along the bottom of her foot and up the back of her nylon covered legs. She mechanically raised her hips when she felt his hands move under her buttocks, shivering as she felt her panties being pulled down over the smooth curves of her hips, down her legs and onto the carpet.

Her hands reached out, hooking behind her knees and she raised her head upward to look down over her breasts, surprisingly exhilarated to see that her dress was bunched up above her hips and her nylon clad legs were spread wide, in obscene anticipation.

He moved in slow motion towards the bed, losing his pants and underwear onto the floor on the way, his walk becoming a swagger as his thick hard member came into view, standing proud and menacingly erect. He climbed onto the bed and moved his body over hers, his knees firmly situated into the mattress on both sides of her head.

She watched mesmerized as he slowly massaged the heavy thick foreskin back and forth over the pulsating head, inciting his penis into rigidity, the head already covered with a viscous film of pre-cum.

As if knowing exactly what he wanted she positioned her head to face the erect penis that was now inching salaciously towards her, the smell of his arousal invading her senses. She started to move her face closer, when he thrust his hips slowly forward towards, laying the wet sticky underside of the throbbing head between her trembling moist pink lips.

Instinctively, her mouth opened, her mind in wanton disarray as the underside of the throbbing head slid effortlessly through the stretched lips, resting against her teeth, the soft flesh of her quivering lips sculpting perfectly along its length. He flexed his hips slightly back and forth until several droplets of cum oozed from his throbbing gland, lubricating her mouth. She tasted the thick pungent liquid, its subtle potency intoxicating as it sluiced around inside her mouth and over the head of his penis, until warm rivulets escaped slowly down the corners of her mouth on either side, down onto the mattress.

She whimpered as his hand reached over, his thumb and forefinger holding her lips tightly against his throbbing member while he gently continued with slow fucking motion. His other hand moving over her breasts tweaking and pinching the nipples with his fingers, until she could feel them mechanically harden, straining against the material of her dress and bra. She shifted slightly beneath him, hearing herself moaning softly, as his fingers released her lips and his penis pulled away from between her moist lips down over her chin, leaving a thin thread of warm stickiness behind it.

His hands moved down to the hem of her dress, pulling it up slowly over her palpitating belly, up over her highly sensitized breasts. With one hand he gently lifted her to a sitting position, balancing her precariously while his other hands lifted the dress up and over her head. Still holding her firmly his free hand moved to her back unclasping and removing her flimsy bra in one swift motion, before gently laying her back down on the bed.

She felt her body trembling, totally exposed, totally vulnerable and yet, feverishly aroused. She just lay there motionless, her heart thumping in shameless anticipation, her naked body spread helplessly waiting for his touch or for any other licentious manipulation he wanted to perform!

He whispered in her ears he was going to fuck her now, and that she was going to love every second of it; and just like on the dance floor, her body responded instantly, the obscene words intensifying her wanton arousal. She kept her eyes focused on his hand holding the throbbing member, watching hypnotically as he moved away from her. Deep down her mind screamed impatiently, languishing for the salacious delight that she voraciously ached for.

Her hips started to move in slow circles, performing audaciously for him, trying to incite things along. Her anguish was directly proportional to the inundation of blood and intense heat rushing to the center of flowering cunt lips.

She surprised herself, as her hand snaked quickly down between their bodies and captured his throbbing cock in her hand. A contented moan erupted from her panting lips as her fingers tightened around the thick flesh.

He dropped across her, the hardness of his cock burning against her upper thighs, his face looming above her. Forcing herself not to think about what was happening; she guided the hard, fleshy shaft to the saturated mouth of her pussy. The thick bulbous head nuzzled up against her aroused cunt, her hips automatically gyrated upwards, as her hand pressed the throbbing head of his cock slightly between her throbbing pussy lips. She was racked with electrifying shivers of lewd pleasure surging through her abdomen and her hips moved slowly up and down the thick bulb insinuating itself deeper inside her pulsating channel; her own hot body juices flooding her.

For a split second, she dared not move; content to feel the throbbing pressure inside the entrance of her pussy. She adjusted her position, slightly spreading her thighs to accommodate her opening as it started to stretch around his cock, as the ponderous head slowly forced its way into her wet, palpitating open

He pulled back his hips slightly; the head of his cock almost out before he thrust firmly back deep inside. She could tell he was stretching her pussy, but at the same time, she was so well lubricated she knew there felt no undue amount of pain associated with his penetration.

Any feelings of nervousness or fear evaporated when the full thickness of his cock explored and teased every spot of ecstasy hidden deep within the recess of her musk-scented pussy. The throbbing head explored its way deeper inside her, disturbing the portals and unleashing the latent secrets of her womb. Inch by inch his cock wormed its way deeper into her receptive passage, her cunt walls constricting insatiably around it.

She was weeping now, her arousal intensified profusely, compounded by the feel of his muscular hairy legs against her nylons-clad legs, only provoked more erotic sensations to pervade through her. She was a taunt bundle of decadent sensuality. Her hips propelling urgently forward in one final thrust as his hard cock entrenched itself deeply into the most sacred recess of her cunt.

She moaned loudly when his hard cock bottomed out deep inside her, filling her completely. Her moans becoming static whimpers as she felt feel every inch of the pulsating cock through the highly sensitized walls of her vagina.

He lay still for a moment, content to make his penis jerk hotly within her tight confines, content to keep flexing his cock, again and again, causing her to groan abjectly each time.

Then, he began short firm strokes in and out of her cunt. Her passage accustomed to his thick instrument, a mantra of pleasure erupting from her, as he rotated his hips, grinding down against her mound until the engorged head probed relentlessly against her cervix.

She began moving her hips in concert with his, immeasurable jolts of gratification inundating throughout her abdomen. Her mouth opened and closed, her breathing erratic, beads of perspiration coating the surface of her upper lip. The room swirled about her; her body reacting and greedily seeking more pleasure, her body moving in perfect rhythm to his throbbing cock stroking deep inside her pulsating cunt.

She screamed for him to fuck her! Her own lewd, wanton behavior exciting her even further, she caught her breath when his powerful hands lifted and pulled her by her buttocks until she was tight against his groin. Her body heaved with unwavering passion, the heat of her own passionate desires driving her closer to an erotic abyss.

She reached up and wrapped an arm around his neck, pulling his sweating face down toward her own; her tongue attacking his mouth like a predatory snake, slithering in and out in, in primal tenacity, completely uninhibited.

She ceremoniously skewered her cunt lewdly up to him in answer, offering it in some pagan ritual. He impelled his cock into her with increasing intensity, her constricting vagina continued to discharge hot juices easing his deep penetrating strokes. She had taken control away from him, salaciously seeking out her own self-fulfillment, hurtling her wildly sucking cunt up and down on his throbbing shaft.

She could feel his sperm inflated balls slapping down against the nakedness of her unprotected buttocks, and could feel the hot dampness in the heated crevice where the warm viscosity of her own arousal had seeped between her ass cheeks. Her hands hooked behind her knees, pulling her legs back, offering even more access to her greedily sucking cunt.

She felt the finger of one of his hands beneath her buttocks, teasing the puckering hole of her tiny anus; pressing down with her stomach muscles, she began to rotate her ass downward, opening the tiny orifice to accept the lewdly worming finger. The finger immediately sank completely inside her rectal passage; at first, it began moving in small circles, before picking up the in and out in the rhythm of his thrusting penis.

Any pain she felt when the palm of his hand was flat against her hotly grinding buttocks was transformed unexpectedly into pure pleasure. Sexually confused, she immediately attempted to skewer herself onto the rotating finger to the hilt; shoving back against it, then feeling the void in her cunt, strained upwards to ensnare more of his hard throbbing cock.

His finger burrowed unremittingly into her flowering anus; setting off her body in another licentious direction, her hips grinding up and down frantically on both impaling instruments, sending a speedball of profligate sensations throughout. Her body reacted in total capitulation; her toes flexing and stretching out, breasts heaving, and her nylon clad legs splaying wildly from side to side, as she felt the burning turmoil of cumming. 

As his thrusts became more deliberate in an attempt to get even deeper inside her cunt; the walls of her cunt reacted immediately, secreting more copious fluid to lubricate his cock for maximum penetration, as her own impending climax, propelled her pelvis up from the bed, rotating her cunt lips around his thrusting cock with renewed ferocity.

She heard a gasp, followed by the intense pulsation of his cock as she felt the surging wave of his boiling liquid rush from his balls along the rigid length of his cock. She was totally consumed by the avalanche of tingling sensations, her mind and body instantly subjugated to the incredible sensuality of the powerful surges of his sperm erupting deep into the boiling cauldron of her womb.

Her body ravaged by a multitude of erotic spasms, caused her satiated body to suddenly fall heavily back onto the bed; her belly still undulating from the repercussions of her own debauched orgasms, as her cunt milked voraciously at his throbbing penis, trying to drain every drop of his hot thick semen.

After a few minutes, she was still panting and resting on the bed. Margaery heard the flushing sound of the toilet and a few seconds later, Jon came into her view. He dropped himself beside and pulled her on top of him. 

"I had an interesting visit from your grandmother today," he whispered running his fingers lovingly through her disheveled hair. 

She raised her head from his chest to look up at him. "What did she say?"

"She basically threatened to kill me if I break your heart."

"I will listen to her if I were you," she smirked and laid her head on his chest.

“I love you,” he said after a few minutes of silence, kissing on top of her head.

“I love you, too,” she answered wrapping her arms around him and cling tight. Her face was buried in the crook of his neck, and all she wanted to do was breathe him in.  



End file.
